


Joining SHIELD - 1975

by FemSanzo291



Series: Keeping Secrets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Kid Tony Stark, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Alea Carter runs away from home and eventually finds her way to her Aunt's work, SHIELD.





	Joining SHIELD - 1975

Alea Carter Joined SHIELD though unusual circumstances. She had run away from home in December of the year before. While she had had plans to go to SHIELD, but because she was worried if she just showed up at one of the bases she would just be sent home so she stayed in New York. She wanted to make her way to the DC base but without money, she couldn’t.

 

The event that allowed her to leave happened early one spring morning: a bomb went off near Times Square. It wasn’t a normal bomb. No, to Alea it seemed that it was a nitramene bomb. Nitramene bombs had seen very little use in the Second World War, but afterwards there had been an incident that led to the release on how to make them. These bombs though were not as explosive or destructive as those.

 

Alea watched as the SHIELD vans arrived. Two of them were marked with the DC office’s tag numbers. Once they were emptied Alea made her way over and slid in behind the seats. She knew they wouldn’t check until much later. They never did, she’d done this with Rhodey several times. So she hunkered down to wait till they were done.

 

The scene was cleaned up in about two hours. After a three-hour drive back to DC the van pulled into the parking garage at the newly built DC base. Once the van started to empty Alea stuck her head out from behind the seat. She was spotted by an agent and ordered to get out from behind the seat and on her stomach. She complied before asking, "Can someone get Director Carter down here?"

 

Someone ran off and she hoped that it was to get Peggy. She knew that she looked like a vagabond. They likely though that she was crazy and most agents have a very itchy trigger finger, so she stayed still. It didn't take long for the agent to return with Peggy following.

 

Peggy took one look at her before ordering them to put down their guns before walking up to the back of the truck.

 

"Alea, it's good to see that you are still alive. Come, let's get you cleaned up." Peggy holds out her hand with a small smile adorning her face. Alea takes it as she sits up on the floor off the truck.

 

As Alea gets out off the truck Peggy asks, "Alea, where have you been for the past six months?"

 

"New York. Never left." Peggy nods and leads her to a bathroom on the second floor. When Alea went to rub her hand through her long tangled hair and winced at how bad it was.

 

"Peggy, do you have a knife on you?" When Peggy pulled a knife from her boot and handed it out to Alea. She took the knife with a smile. Alea gathered her hair at the base of her neck before cutting it off. She let her hair drop to the floor before turning to look into the mirror. Her short hair reminded her of Ed’s and she decided she liked it like that.

 

"Take a shower Alea. I'll be back with a change of clothes." 

 

Alea nods and watches as Peggy leaves before she starts to strip out of her clothes that were once a purple shirt, and a thick purple jacket, and a pair of jeans. All were almost black and the jacket and jeans were falling apart. Once she was under the spray of the shower she moaned at the warmth. She grabbed a rag and started to wash off.

 

When the door opened and Alea turned to she Peggy. She had a bag of clothes and placed them next to the shower.

 

"Alea, did you know that Mr. Jarvis brought most of your stuff to me. Knowing that you would eventually arrive here at SHIELD?" 

 

"I'm not surprised. I didn't lock away anyone's memories of me other than Edward's. So he should know that I would come here."

 

"You left your brother without any memory of you? Why is that?" Peggy lent up against the door.

 

Alea started to wash her hair as she answered, "Because I hope that Edward will never have to remember our father being as he is now."

 

"Alea wouldn't it be better for him to remember you as an influence in his life, rather than not having it at all?" Peggy watched as Alea tensed before glaring at Peggy.

 

"Ed will be much better off not knowing of me. I know it for sure. Father will like him a lot better if he doesn't ask of me." Alea turns off the shower and dries off before getting dressed in the clothes that Peggy had brought her.

 

After she was dressed and her teeth and hair brushed she turned to Peggy and demanded, "I want to join SHIELD."

 

"As long as you promise Alea Elizabeth Stark that you will do your best to uphold the promises that you made to me two years ago." Peggy looked hard at Alea.

 

"I do, Peggy. I mean Director Carter." Alea held out her hand, " Just remember that my last name is no longer Stark, but Carter. Hasn't been since Ed was born."

 

"Oh, I know Agent Carter. Let's go get some paperwork filled out." Peggy said before taking Alea's hand.

 

Alea was taken into SHIELD and given a security clearance of eleven and the keys to making the electronic system that would eventually hold all of the files. She was higher than the director in clearance and when asked if she was capable of holding those secrets she would retort back that they didn't know her real last name did they. This allowed her to keep many things that SHIELD proper was doing good with from hitting the mainstream when SHIELD fell in 2014.


End file.
